The Final One
by TurquoiseAdventures
Summary: Thinking Emma was one of Wendy's descendants, Peter takes her to Neverland, to complete a prophecy he has dreamed about for many years. The prophecy wasn't all too good for Emma, however... A story full of dashing adventures, fun and mystery.
1. Away to Neverland

Chapter 1 – Peter Pan Fanfiction

When Peter stepped on Emma's newly cleaned windowsill on that foggy night of June 2nd, 2016 Peter was convinced she was one of Wendy's descendants. The huge brown eyes that had a look of wonder and knowledge that were wide awake to the sound of his light breathing, as she could not sleep. Unfortunately, Emma thought this breathing was just the wind calling for her to shut her lonely window, but her mother like all mothers in England once told her gently to never keep it closed in case Peter Pan wants to return but she was not fooled and believed in no fairy tales… or at least she protested. 14 year olds are too old to believe in the stupid, fantasy stories adults try to tell them to make them think happily, and she would always use this argument when her mother would try to tell her Brother a story. But her mother was gone. She left to elope with Emma's step Dad 3 long, hard years ago and never returned.

A part of Emma always wanted to believe in Peter Pan and Wendy and their dashing, exciting adventures yet her mind created a wall that would stop her believing. The wall was transparent but solid hard and tough to crack and so when she heard the wind calling for her to shut the window, she rolled her eyes and turned over to see that her little brother was staring her right in the eye – something of which he had never previously done.

In this time, Peter was walking around Emma's room but stopped when he saw her and flew swiftly behind her vanity set when Emma emerged from her bed to close the window. She locked it tight shut and Peter was still in there! She locked it with a small, dainty key and put the key under her pillow. Many a thought raced through Peter's mind as how to escape and his first thought was to appear to the sleeping girl. He hadn't spoken to a girl since Wendy, and since he assumed this girl was related to Wendy he didn't think the experience would be much different.

"Hullo" Peter said, leaning against one of the walls next to Emma's bed. His confident, cocky voice awoke Emma from her half-sleep and she did not know what to do. A boy, about her age, just stood there in her room and he was covered in leaves and acorns and mud and… she sighed, thinking it was just her imagination playing tricks, as she was very tired. Peter spoke again after watching the girl who looked confused, and the girl then just lay back down onto her bed. "The name is Pan, and I believe you locked the window, and being clever like I am I thought I would ask you for the key" he proclaimed quickly and surely, watching her intently.

At this point Emma gathered up enough courage to speak, saying sarcastically "Oh great, I am dreaming about Peter Pan of all stupid fairy tales. How lame of me, and just get out of my room." Sarcasm was not something Peter was accustomed with, and hence was rather baffled. "I am fairly sure that deep inside you actually do believe in me, you just deny it. Otherwise I would not have been drawn here as my time is very precious although I have unlimited amounts of it."

"Peter Pan. If you are real, then do something to prove it" The girl stated.

"I should have to prove nothing. But as you do wish it, I could teach you to fly."

"FLY?" Emma said rather astonished. Before Peter's breathing awoke her, she had dreamed about being able to fly, she flew to an island where it was very…

"Come," Peter boastfully proclaimed "Think a happy thought, any happy thought. It will lift you into flight, and you will fly with me to the never never land." Emma's eyes gazed up to the ceiling that waited there above her. Everything he said was exactly how she remembered it from her Mother to the word. She had no idea how but this must have been her happy thought as she looked up again and the ceiling was only centimetres away. The girl was flying.

She woke up what was probably a few hours later, although she could not tell. The sun's loving beams of light and joy lit up the sand that she was laid down on and it glistened like stars engraved with gold streaks. She felt the sand run through her fingertips as she lifted her head to find her location and then remembered. She could see two fires on the beach and a trail of smoke coming from the dense forest that engulfed most of the beach and there; before her very eyes in the water was a ship, a grand battleship with big black flags with bones and skulls and the sky was the brightest blue and no clouds could be seen. She smiled the most genuine smile she had smiled since her mother left her, and began her first trek into the dense forests of Neverland.


	2. A New Identity

Chapter 2

Wishing she had put on more substantial shoes instead of her slippers before her flight, Emma walked under trees of various different shapes and sizes. There were tall ones, extremely thin and small ones, but mostly ones with huge trunks that ascended like huge chimneys up into the sky. Emma would always keep a hair tie around her wrist for emergencies, and this looked like a definite emergency. She must have walked about a mile when she came across the Indian camp…

But it was completely deserted except for two dark skinned males and a girl she later recognised as Tiger Lily. Listening into their conversation, she made out the rough ideas of the savages. "But what do we do Princess? Peter and his good for nothing gang killed all of our people except us and we cannot live alone like this. He betrayed you, Tiger Lily"

The girl spoke, shocked at the accusation the man made about Peter, "I know him. He would never, ever, ever do this without a meaning. Maybe the pirates drugged him 'cause I know he wouldn't do such a thing. Not to me, not to us. And, I have no plan. My only idea is to find that girl he brought onto the island to stop him killing her like he plans, and recruit her for ourselves. We should have a better chance…"

Emma gasps as she realises Peter wants to kill her. But for what? She had done nothing to anyone and only just arrived, Peter must be insane! Not wanting to hear more of their conversation, she turned abruptly and angrily headed back into the dense forest once again. The idea of Peter wanting to kill her baffled her as he had nothing against her.

As the abandoned Indian camp grew further away, Emma sat beneath a tree that seemed to have a little gap in the trunk she could squeeze into. Lonely, lost and abandoned she pondered her fate. "Peter Pan wishes to kill me for no apparent reason and I have no idea where I am and I don't know where to go and I only did a week of camping in my life before this and that was when I was 4 and I am going to die out here and don't know how to get out." She held herself in a tight ball and bawled. She bawled for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 10 minutes. Emma once saw the trees as fascinating – she now cowered at their towering presence. Everything she thought was so right became so darn wrong and scary and loneliness kicked in. Emma landed on the island only 2 hours ago and already wanted to leave Peter Pan's so called 'Neverland' to go home.

However, she then realised if she left the island, she would have no home to return to as her little brother's adopting family picked him up what in the real world was probably today but she had no sense of time and didn't know if time is the same or faster or slower than on earth. Emma had no home and no one who would ever miss her. In reality, she knew absolutely nothing but her name – Emma Honey-Belle. She felt her name on Earth was too cute and adorable for a 14 year old and so decided to a new name, a new identity; one where she could be who she wanted and forget about her horrid time on Earth. After searching every part of her soul, she decided upon Melanie Jane. With this new name, she created a new person. She stayed up most of the dark, misty night creating a new outfit from the other clothes she shoved in her backpack previously, tying her jet black hair into a jet black high pony tail and putting three strokes of mud on each cheek. She created a headband from orange and burgundy leaves she found on the forest floor, and realised her identity was now never again going to be the sickly, adorable Emma Honey-Belle she once was and anyone who called her that would pay dearly. And I suppose this made her feel more brave, gave her brave heart and a new fire in her eyes.

In one day on Neverland, Melanie had changed herself and her thoughts about Neverland like tossing a coin – herself and her wishes winning before the orange sunset swamped the forest to signal the start of her first full day in Neverland as Melanie Jane. She arose from her tree feeling inches taller and more daunting to the one who wished to challenge her; Peter Pan.

Even the trees didn't recognise Melanie as she jogged through them like she'd lived in Neverland her whole life and knew exactly which direction in which to head in. In truth, she recognised parts of it from a dream she had years back just after her Mother had eloped and left her. Knowing from this that she had to head towards Marooner's rock to find Pan's camp, she decided she would need a weapon just so that she would be able to defend herself if they found out she was listening in on their conversations. But how? She scavenged the area looking for something as a weapon without much avail. "I just wish I had a knife. I should have brought one!" She mumbled to herself, before feeling for something in her pocket. She pulled out the most deadly sharp knife she could have imagined – but it was exactly like the one she had imagined when she mumbled to herself and was so astonished she had to sit down. The sunlight reflected from her knife like smoke, and she ran her fingertips over the knife a few times before placing it back in her rather large pocket. Melanie got to her feet with a jump, and began once more to jog. She passed a beautifully peaceful lake shrouded in lily pads and water lilies. It looked a little bit too perfect, and she knew this awfully well. Green vines were very peacefully scattered along the water's edges making it seem so majestic. She did not go anywhere near it, and it was a good job too for it was a trap set by the Lost Boys to capture animals when they went there for water.

Picking a few berries on her way, she passed the water and travelled on. Then, right before her eyes a flare darted into the once peaceful air.


	3. Flares, Glares and Dangerous Affairs

Chapter 3

Melanie ducked and hid in a bush covered in thorns and orange coloured berries. Shouting got nearer and nearer to her location, and it turned out she set off a trap the boys had set. She levelled her breathing to keep her location hidden from the flustered Lost Boys who were now searching everywhere near that darn flare. "Quick boys, the girl must be here somewhere and Pan says she isn't very clever but we must find her" One of the boys whispered as if trying not to let me hear. This strongly offended Melanie as Peter barely knew her. The same boy spoke again, "Lady, we do not wish to hurt you, please just come out. Pan will get very angry with us if we don't find you soon and we don't like Pan when he is angry."

Listening to the boy's call Melanie didn't realise that one of them was stood there behind her. He grabbed her by the hair, to which Melanie screamed from pain. "Got her!" The boy called, and they all carried her to their den whilst chanting and singing songs of victory and weren't really in tune. There must have been around 6 or 7 boys carrying her, some of which Melanie thought couldn't be older than 13, and the oldest probably 15. They were dressed in similar attire to Peter, and were all very muddy. The defenceless girl struggled back and forth trying to get away from the grips of the boys who held her captive but she was tired and their grips kept tightening every time she moved. She tried for her knife but her hands were bound by ropes that kept burning at her skin. When Melanie would dream about the lost boys before Neverland they were all rather polite and gentlemanly as that was how Wendy taught them to be. If only Wendy saw them all now! She would be ashamed to have ever been their Mother, and the boys did not even remove their hats when they first saw Melanie, but Wendy was long gone. She have died at least 70 years ago, and was rather young when she was killed by a bomb in the war when working in one of the factories. Her death was news all over the country as her stories about meeting Peter and the Lost Boys captivated many and she wrote books about the adventures, becoming a novelist like she wanted to be. And a very successful and happy novelist she was until the war came and she had to work in one of the bomb factories.

A sudden loud twig breaking broke Melanie from her daze. She looked around rapidly looking for an escape, but there was none. The boys were all arguing about who got to take the credit for capturing the girl and getting a week off duties, but in the end they decided to take a day off each. It made things much more fair, but you could tell some of the boys really wanted the full week off and seemed to be in a bit of a mood for the rest of the journey towards their camp. Their muddy faces scowled and stopped joining in on the victory songs the rest were singing about catching the 'final one'. And what this meant Melanie had no clue, so when she asked the boys they laughed in unison; mocking her and said to ask Peter what they meant. And so, about 20 long minutes had past and Melanie could see the camp where she was about to be taken.

The whole camp area was surrounded by a wooden fence and a gate, where the only remaining lost boy stood looking rather tired and not really alert on his post. This boy's face looked sunken and unhappy until Melanie was dragged through the gates, and then his face lit up in victory just like the faces of all the other boys when they found her. Once inside the gate, Melanie could see the swarm of fairies that fluttered halfway up the tree in the middle of the camp suddenly go silent and then start chattering away – probably about her. Most of them kept looking down at Melanie from time to time and she knew they were talking about her. What they were saying about her she didn't know, as their conversations were all mixed up and it was impossible to hear one conversation over another. The fairies on the whole were very quiet and created sounds more like squeaks than words when they spoke. At the foot of the tree were 10 tents gathered in a circle around the circumference of the tree where the lost boys slept. In each of these was a slide down to below the ground where they obviously played and ate when it was too cold outside. There was a fireplace in one of the walls underneath the surface, a long row of tree trunks and mushroom stools where they most likely ate and some other room hidden by a curtain that was forbidden. No boy except Peter Pan could enter that room, and many of the boys tried but were always caught. How he catches them they don't know but Peter would always just stand there behind them and catch them even if they tried to take a peek inside.

Upon entering the camp, one of the smallest boys ran to get Peter from his tent that was considerably larger than the rest of the tents, but the boys never seemed to mind as Peter was indeed their leader. The funny thing was, when Peter walked up to Melanie she gave him such a death glare that he turned around and took his knife out of his tent in the event of Melanie escaping.


	4. The Prophecy

Chapter 4

The boy walked up to Melanie, eyeing her up and down whilst tossing his knife up and then catching it like it were a feather. Peter had his usual smirk on his face, and lifted one of his eyebrows when laying his deep green eyes upon the knife the girl harboured in her rather large pocket. There, laid in the girl's pocket was a knife exactly the same as the one he had when he first flew to the Neverland from Kensington Gardens; he never knew how he got the knife originally or how he ended up losing it only a few days after his arrival. Grabbing it cautiously, much to the girl's anger, he took the knife and held it to the sky. Its dark blue engravings had not changed in the slightest! Then he laid the knife on a leaf that was just below the girl's reach.

"Where did you find it?" He asked with a slightly more concerned look on his face than before, catching her gaze and of course Melanie said nothing. She couldn't understand why everyone she had met on Neverland was acting so suspiciously and strangely, especially towards her arrival. Why did Peter want to know the origins of the knife? True – it was a stunning knife but why Peter? The girl also knew that she couldn't mention anything about hearing Tiger Lily's conversation and her understanding of what could very possibly be her fate. She had not been on the island for a whole day yet she had so many questions she needed to ask and no one who would probably give her an honest answer. She sighed, looking up to the sky as if to look for some plane or helicopter to come to her rescue. Not even a bird was in sight and Melanie looked down after a few seconds as the sky, so blue, seemed to almost blind her. Upon looking down Peter Pan who had been watching her actions closely seemed to know something was up. He took her from the boys who waited eagerly behind her for their leader to ask who had found her and given that lucky boy the whole week off, but he merely brushed them away to go do their chores once more. Dragging the struggling Wendy into his huge tent, he tied her tightly to his rocking chair that he made himself from the finest acacia wood he could find and the girl squealed and screamed and tried so hard to escape. Peter didn't understand why she was so very angry as he had not yet done anything to harm her and just wished for the girl to listen to what he had to say, before realising he did not know his victim's name! When he asked, she tilted her slim face to the right, before muttering, "If you must know Pan, my name is Melanie Jane. And I will not EVER be your Mother like Wendy was!"

Melanie said this with so much hate in her eyes that Peter, on the inside, started to become a little afraid but of course he was Peter Pan and would not share his feelings like this with anyone. Except Wendy of course, but she was gone and he didn't even know it. He thought she was happy and well, and decided that soon he would visit her again. But now for this descendant of Wendy who was in front of him a game would be created. The prophecy had to be completed as quickly as possible but would take time and Peter had plenty of time to complete it. Leaving Melanie in his tent for a moment he shut his tent door and walked over triumphantly to where his right hand man – or boy – sat. This was Slightly, a slim and sweet yet assertive boy. It was Slightly who bossed the boys around when Pan was on his many adventures that didn't involve the boys. "I don't know what I am to do my boy. I would usually have ideas but this girl just baffles me. I need to play a game on her, but I just cannot figure what." Pan said, sounding rather defeated but Slightly had an idea; although it was definitely a long shot. "Peter, you know that the prophecy says that you must befriend this girl and then by the 350th day of her stay you must either kill her or fall in love with her, and she has to fall in love with you too but Peter – you cannot love and if you do, what would happen? So just threaten to kill her-"

"NO! She is a lady, Slightly. Although she has been a little troublesome I think we need to give her time. And for a game, I think I now know. Get Tootles to check on her now, and I will meet you in your tent in 5 minutes." And so, Tootles who was another of the lost boys, was sent to go check on the lady, who he learned from Slightly was called Melanie. He thought this name sounded really rather sinister for some reason, but it was one of the reasons Melanie chose it. He unzipped Peter's tent to see the horror of her slumped on the chair unconscious and not breathing. One of the boys had tied the rope around her chest way too tightly and her lifeless body had seemed to have given up all hope of ever breathing again. Lungs crumpled, Melanie's body was slowly turning white like a silk cloth before Tootles screamed and made the boys all rush to Melanie's rescue. Peter strolled in momentarily after, looking rather surprised as he thought the pirates had come to ambush him. Then seeing her body, her knelt next to her speechless. Some of the boys then wondered why they were rescuing her, as the prophecy was going to be completed if she dies and then Peter would be able to fly again. The flight that brought Melanie to Neverland was the final flight he could take until the girl either died or fell in love with him and the latter was not an option to the lost boys or Peter as he swore he didn't even really know what love was and it was just a huge puzzle to him that was easier to fix when you grow up. Peter Pan would never grow up.

Deciding to save the girl from dying just yet, Pan sliced all the ropes effortlessly with his knife and ran with her body down to where the Mermaids sang a sweet song near Marooner's Rock. It was a long run but Peter was agile and knew the way very well. Only the Mermaids would know how to save Melanie and bring her crushed lungs back to use and Peter knew this immediately and he also knew how touchy and temperamental the Mermaids – or the 'girls' like they liked him to refer to them as – could be with certain situations. Like with Wendy; they hated Wendy and tried to drown her on more than one occasion but Wendy left most of these occasions out of her stories as she wanted children to think that the Mermaids were fairly innocent as she really did have a heart of pure gold. She couldn't bear to make them sound like the jealous, mostly heartless creatures they really were. Laying down Melanie's body he grabbed his Pan Flute and began to play to receive the attention of the Mermaids, quickly telling them about the prophecy and what had happened. The Mermaid who was called 'Luciena' who happened to be right in front of Peter reached her blue, scaly hands from the water and lifted the girl to the sky. She told Peter to turn around as she 'Didn't want to reveal her secret' and once he complied, took her body to a lone rock in the middle of the lake and laid it there, staring at the body and began to sing. It was a lovely song, but Peter didn't like the song and couldn't understand what they were doing so became agitated and turned to watch as Melanie's body slid down into the water whilst the cackling laughs of the Mermaids dragged her under.

They were going to make sure she would never again wake.

 **Hi Everyone! Thank you for reading and as this is the first Fanfiction I have written I would really appreciate reviews and if anyone has any tips on how to make my writing better. I am always trying to improve and am sorry if any of these chapters seem rushed as I don't have a lot of time, but in a week or so I will have loads of time to keep uploading new chapters!**


	5. A Dying Adventure

Chapter 5

The boy knew immediately that he should not have trusted the Mermaids with a girl… but he thought that for a change they would be fair! Seeing them drag her under he leapt into the water like a torpedo to save the girl he had only met less than a day ago as he needed her to be alive – he knew that even before he eventually kills her, he needs to befriend her and gain her trust to be able to have his powers of flight returned to him. It was part of the Prophecy. His strong arms grabbed a hand that felt much like ice and was very limp. Yet – it still was soft and he swam behind the girl to pull her upwards and to safety. Mermaids are not always nice creatures and even once Peter had a firm grip of the girl they still dragged down, down, down to the water's floors until they ended up looking at each other in unison and swiftly let her go. He assumed they knew her fight was up.

Her body was dragged to the surface after what seemed like many eternities and Melanie's body – still lifeless – was pushed upon a jagged, moss stained rock on the edge hence cutting her arm on one of the rock's many sharp edges. By this point the footsteps of the lost boys could be heard running at Peter's location like a cyclone through the loud and sharp echoes that the trees bounced upon the scenario. A pang of guilt flew into his heart and although he was supposed to be clever the boy hadn't an idea of how to save her now and she still didn't seem to be moving. Eyes glazed over and looking away from the girl he hissed viciously at the Mermaids who watched on as the scene played out whilst glaring at the body of Melanie with no respect whatsoever but what more could have been expected from them? Trees swayed like candles in the wind and the mighty voices of the wind that for some reason only Pan could hear seemed to call him. He walked towards them rather hesitantly and they whispered something in his ear which, after a few seconds of pondering the idea, had clearly filled Peter with dread and he looked to Melanie, defeated, and fell to the floor. Peter Pan curled up in a ball and tried to fight the tears while Slightly, closely followed by Tootles and Nibs, surveyed the girl's body and moved a strand of her bewitching hair behind her ear sorrowfully. No one moved for about a minute and a storm started to form above Neverland that made the whole place look so intimidating and dark and unforgiving.

The once glorious day turned to what seemed like a never-ending night for the boys as they had lost their first ever… friend. Not seeming to be friends from the start but somehow upon her death becoming close, inseparable friends that never really got to talk much so in shame of making Peter truly upset the 'girls' submerged one by one under the cold and icy lake and all was not as it should be. The last time he felt this way was when he got back to Neverland after Wendy, Michael and John were leaving him to grow up. They just killed a lady, whether they were friends or not before they were friends now and that was all that mattered. Not able to look at her, Peter crawled slowly over to her body, closed her eyes and lifted her up, admiring all the aspects of her face in a way that made him feel like a cold-blooded murderer. It was so peaceful and he felt so ashamed to let her die without ever meaning her to die that way. They didn't mean for anything like this to happen. He was, in his eyes, a murderer and looking to the boys who looked just as heartbroken walked, a slow and steady pace, towards the camp. Now, and only now, Peter's eyes began to stream like perfectly crafted waterfalls onto the top of her face and he had to stop walking. How could he feel such emotions for a girl he never spoke a kind word to was beyond his knowledge but he covered his face in his muddy hands that were nearly as cold as his heart was now. The boys rushed to his rescue and carried her the rest of the way to camp, trying to conceal their emotions as to not look weak. They would never be seen as weak.

The fairies then saw them, shaking and in utter disbelief. It was like a funeral – or what they remembered of funerals from the outside world – just worse. They placed her body propped up against a pole in their camp and all left her there to have a group meeting over by the campfire as they believed her dead, done for. The prophecy dead, done for and all the adventures they hoped for were ripped apart.

But Melanie was running, running so very far away. The truth is she heard their conversation, faked being unconscious, was never drowned by the Mermaids as they could telepathically tell of her plans to trick Pan and was now running so very fast away from the camp, whilst being a little careful on where to run as she right now wanted no attention. She did not expect the reactions from Peter and the Lost Boys in the slightest and her escape was ever so easy. They had been so foolish and would probably believe a wild animal took her body away and she was now in heaven. She had outsmarted all of them on her first day. Once she had run far enough away for her to know that no one was chasing her she doubled back on her tracks and listened into the conversations that her previous captives were having about her 'death'. Perched in one of the trees hovering over their camp she looked over to see eight or nine very sullen faces. The mood was quite visibly tense and dark; but the worst part of it all was that now Peter believed he would never fly again as they had not been friends before her death and her glares were most certainly enough for the group of childish boys to understand. Tootles started off the conversation, saying "There was nothing we could have done differently, Peter. And whether you can fly or not you will still be our leader."

Sounding hurt at this, Peter finally spoke, "Yes I understand that I will not be able to fly again but the real problem is we just killed the last ever person to come to Neverland. We killed a friend. That is bad enough but a lady? Lads. I don't care awfully about my flying powers because we just killed a lady and the shame we now have on us is unbearable, or at least for me." The boys were then abruptly dismissed from the meeting, and in this time Peter went down into his secret part of their hideout behind the curtain, making sure to close the curtain and firmly shut the door that was behind it after he had entered the room. He was known to be gone for hours or even days when he went under there, so the lost boys knew it could be a while until he emerges again from underneath their camp to the place or room where they will forever be forbidden to go.


End file.
